The New Villain
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: What happens with Gruumm's gone? Another villan comes in of course. Sequal to "Family" Bridge/Z; Sky/Syd; Doggie/Kat; Jack/Ally; OC/OC
1. Lucifer

_Gruumm and Iysinia were pathetic. They were too easily defeated by SPD. I won't fail lord Omni. No matter what, I swear that I will bring down SPD._ Thought a man. He had a childish look to him, his eyes where a black color. His hair was an auburn color. It was short and neatly combed. He wore a red overcoat with gold trimming and a black shirt and black pants.

_I want to see this pathetic planet and I want to meet these so called 'Protectors of the Universe'. _The man though.

XxX

It has been four years since Gruumm has been defeated and in those two years, things have changed around SPD. Isabel and Damien are still dating. Sky and Syd got married and had a child. She is four years old and her name is Summer. Bridge and Z also have a child. They have a little four year old boy, his name is Hunter. Ally moved in to the SPD Base and her and Jack are currently expecting a child. Cruger proposed to Kat on the night they defeated Gruumm. Kat of course said yes. Even though Cruger was offered the position of 'Supreme Commander' he turned it down.

Kat was sitting in the wreck room. She was severely pissed off. Boom had 'tested' one of his experiments and it had completely destroyed her lab. They were restoring it, but she still wasn't happy. _I swear if that boy blows up my lab one more time, I'm going to ring his neck._ Kat though.

Just then Hunter came running in the room. "Kitty Kat!" He said as he ran to Kat.

"Hey Hunter." Kat said as he picked him up and put her on her lap.

Hunter looked so much like Bridge. The only thing that reminded her of Z was Hunter's attitude. He acted so much like his mother. Hunter was also a very smart boy, he loved to be in the lab with Kat when he was allowed. Hunter sat on Kats lap and smiled.

"So what are you running from Hunter?" Kat asked.

Just then Bridge came running the room, "Hunter! Come on buddy. I know you don't want to go, but you have too." Bridge said as he walked over to Kat.

"What's going on Bridge?" Kat asked as Hunter held on to Kat for dear life.

"Nothing. He's got a doctors appointment today, and he overheard me and Z talking about how he has to get his s-h-o-t." Bridge explained.

"Oh. Okay I get it." Kat said.

Bridge walked over and took Hunter from Kat's lap, and he began to cry. "Calm down buddy." Bridge said as Hunter tried to jump away from Bridge. When Hunter got lose enough from Bridge's grip, he jumped way from him.

"Hunter!" Kat yelled as she ran over and caught the boy mid air.  
"That was fun do it again Aunty Kitty Kat!" Hunter said.

Kat couldn't help but laugh. He was completely Z's child. Kat handed the boy back to Bridge, "Thanks Kat."

"Anytime Bridge," Kat looked at Hunter, "Listen Hunter, if you're good for Daddy, I'll let you come spend a day with me in my lab with me when it's rebuilt." Kat said.

"Yey!" Hunter said as he clapped his hands together.

Kat laughed as the pair left. After they left none other than her beloved Commander 'Doggie' Cruger came in. "Hello my love." Cruger said. Nobody dared to say anything about Cruger and Kat being together. "Hey Love." Kat said as she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"Are you still upset about you're lab?" Cruger asked.

"Eh. Not really. Hunter was here, he cheered me up." Kat said.

"That kid know how to do it. Now I just wish that Summer would at least talk to somebody besides Syd and Sky." Cruger said.

"She'll talk when she's ready." Kat said.

"I guess you're right." Cruger said as he pulled Kat into a hug.

"Aren't I always?" Kat joked.

Just then the lights went off in the wreck room. "There's an emergency." Kat said.

"Let's go."

XxX

_Rangers to the Command Center._ Kat's voice said over the intercom.

At the Infirmary:

"Sorry Doctor, can you watch Hunter for me?" Bridge asked.

"Of course Bridge." Dr. Felix said.

"Go Daddy!" Hunter said.

"Okay, you be good for Dr. Felix for daddy, okay?"

"Okay Daddy." Hunter agreed.

Back at the Command Center:

"Ah Mr. Carson, nice of you to join us." Cruger said as Bridge finally came into the Command Center.

"Sorry Commander. I had Hunter, sir." Bridge said.

"Understood Cadet."

"Sir, where's Damien and Isabel?" Sky asked.

"I sent them on a mission. Commander Silverback needed their help, so I sent them." Cruger said.

"So what do we have Kat?" Syd asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen this man before. We better get down there." Kat said.

"SPD Emergency!" Jack cried out as everybody morphed.

XxX

"Freeze!" Red Ranger yelled at a man with a staff. His staff was black with a red colored ball on top held by a gold colored metal.

"So, you're the power rangers?" the man said in a bone chilling voice.

"Yea. Who are you?" Z asked.

"Me? I'm the one who's going to take over this planet." The man said.

"Never." Cruger growled.

"Oh really? You see here's the thing," the man said as the Rangers surrounded him. "I'm not like Gruumm. I'm stronger." The man said as he lifted his staff up in the air.

Before any of them could react, the Rangers cried out in pain. After what seemed like forever, the pain stopped and everyone de-morphed and fell to the ground. The man looked around and laughed.

"You're all pathetic." He said.

"Shut up." Kat snapped. The man turned to her. He instantly fell in love with her, her eyes mesmerized him. She was so beautiful.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"None of your damn business." Kat spat.

"If you tell me your name, I'll tell you mine." The man said.

"Don't tell him Kat!" Syd said weakly but instantly covered her mouth.

"Kat. My name is Lucifer. I'll leave you now." Lucifer said. Then he disappeared.

Everyone eventually got back up.

"Is everyone all right?" Cruger asked.

"Yes Sir." The Rangers replied.

"Kat? Are you alright?" Cruger asked as he walked over to Kat.

"Hun? Yea I'm fine Doggie. Thanks." Kat said.

"Alright, let's get back." Cruger said.

XxX

_Kat. I will have you for my own. You will be mine._ Lucifer thought.

* * *

**Okay so there it is. **

**Oh and Yes Kat's morpher still works. xD**


	2. Babysitting

Kat woke up. She was lying beside Cruger. He looked down and smiled at her, "Morning Kat." Cruger said.

"Morning Doggie." Kat said. Before she got out of bed, she gave Cruger a kiss. Afterwards each got ready for the day.

"Damien's coming back today." Cruger reminded.

"I know. I can't wait! I missed him." Kat said, "And Isabel."

Kat left for her lab, that had been finished the night before, and Cruger went to the Command Center.

XxX

Kat was working on a pile of paperwork she had. Luckily, it wasn't that hard, but it did take a while to get it done. She had been working on it from the time she got into her lab, until about lunchtime. Just then, Isabel came running into the lab with Rowan close behind. "Kat!" Isabel yelled.

"Yes?" Kat said, eyes not leaving the computer.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"How much do you love me?" Isabel asked.

"Depends, what do you want?" Kat said jokingly.

Isabel made a mock-hurt face, "What? I can't ask you how much you love me?"

"Well usually you want something, so what is it?" Kat asked. Her typing got louder.

Isabel smiled, "Well first thing, you type really fast. Second will you watch Hunter and Summer for Me, Syd, and Z for a couple hours?"

"What about Sky, Bridge, or Damien?" Kat asked, she finally took her eyes off her computer and looked at Isabel.

"Well the girls and I want to go out, and we asked the guys. They're having a 'guys' night. Please Kat? For me?"

"Fine. What time?" Kat asked.

"Tonight at seven. We'll be home by ten, but we made an agreement with the boys that whoever gets home first will take the kids back. Thanks Kat. You're the best." Isabel said as she ran over and hugged Kat.

"Yea Yea. I know." Kat said as Isabel left.

Kat shook her head and laughed to herself. _That child I swear. But I love her and the kids. The Rangers do need a break too. Hunter and Summer are good kids. _

Kat thought.

XxX

Hunter ran into Kat's lab, "Aunty Kitty Kat!" He yelled.

"Yes Hunter?"

"Are you really babysitting us tonight?" He said happily. Kat laughed and picked him up.

"Yes Hunter."

"Yey! Did you hear that Summer? Aunty Kitty Kat's watching us!" Hunter said as Summer walked in with Syd and Z close behind. Summer looked a lot like Syd. She had long blond hair, but she had Sky's eyes. Summer was carrying her sketch pad. Kat had gotten it, and some paints and other art supplies, for her for her past birthday, like she got Hunter a couple books.

Summer smiled at Kat. _I wish she would talk. _Kat thought.

"Thanks Kat. We owe you one." Z said as she hugged Kat.

"Yea, thanks a lot Kat." Syd agreed.

"Don't worry about it. You guys deserve it." Kat said.

"Well we gotta get going. Bye Summer." Syd said as she bent down and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Bye Hunt. Be good. Please." Z said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"I will mommy." Hunter said.

"Okay, bye Kat." The girls said in unison.

"Bye guys."

Once Z and Syd left Kat turned to the kids, "Well, what do you want to do now?" She asked the pair.

"Let's play with the technology!" Hunter said.

"No." Kat said flatly. _I just got my lab back. I don't want it blown up again._

"Okay. Well, I don't know. I wanna-" But Hunter was cut off when Rowan came in.

Kat looked down at Rowan. She had a note in her mouth, she walked over and gave it to her. It read:

_Mom,_

_Thanks for watching the kids tonight. I'll make it up to you. But remember what I said I want Rowan with you at all times. Syd told me what happened with that Lucifer guy. I don't like the idea of that guy, so please keep Rowan around. _

_Love,_

_Damien._

Kat was shocked and amused at the same time. She didn't want Damien to freak out over this guy, but she found it funny how protective he was.

"Okay guys, Let's play a game." Kat suggested.

"Or how about you read to us!" Hunter thought.

"Does that sound good Summer?" Kat asked.

Summer was drawing furiously. She stood up and shoved the pad into Kat's face.

It was a picture of Lucifer, he had Kat in his arms and had an evil smile on his face. Kat was trying to get away, but she couldn't. Kat let out a gasp and looked at Summer.

"Summer," Kat said, "Where did you see this?"

Summer looked down and wrote _I seen it in a dream. _

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing. Let's go pick out a book." Kat said. She picked Summer up and carried her to the wreck room while she held Hunter's hand.

"Summer please don't tell or show anyone this picture. Please for me." Kat whispered.

Summer nodded showing that she wouldn't.

"Thank you."

XxX

The girls had arrived home first. They walked to the lab, but no one was there.

"Maybe they're in the wreck room." Isabel suggested.

When they looked in the wreck room they saw Kat sitting on the couch asleep with Hunter crawled up in a ball against her and Summer had her head on Kat's lap and was clutching her sketch pad.

"Aww." Z said quietly.

Z walked over and picked Hunter up and left, Syd did the same with Summer. Isabel walked over and poked Kat.

"Wake up Kat." Isabel said.

Kat slowly awoke, "What happened?"

"You and the kids fell asleep. What's that?" Isabel asked. She was referring to a piece of paper Kat had in her hands.

"Oh it's nothing." Kat said as she stood up and put the paper in her pockets.

"Okay. Rowan, come on girl." Isabel said.

Rowan stretched and walked out of the room with Isabel.

Kat walked back to her and Cruger's bedroom and fell asleep again.

XxX

_Soon Kat. You I will make you mine._ Lucifer thought.

* * *

**Okay. So I edited the first chapter a little. It's been Four years since they defeated Gruumm. And Yes even though Summer and Hunter are four, they're very smart Kids. (:**


	3. I Want You

_Kat was standing on the ruins of SPD. Someone had come up behind her. "Oh Doggie." Kat said. She turned around to see not her beloved Commander but Lucifer. "Hello my love." Lucifer said._

"_What do you want from me?" Kat asked as she backed away from the man._

"_I love you my dear Katherine. I want to be with you forever." Lucifer said as he walked closer to Kat. _

_Kat backed away even further, "But you don't even know me." _

"_I don't need to know you to love you. I fell in love with you the first time we met my dear. I won't stop until you're mine." Lucifer said. _

"_Stay away from me!" Kat yelled as she turned to run away, but Lucifer caught her before she could. _

_He held her close to her and refused to let go. _

Kat woke up with a scream. Cruger jumped awake, "Kat! Calm down, what's wrong?"

Kat looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "It's nothing Doggie. It was just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" Cruger asked.

"Yes. Let's just go back to sleep." Kat said.

"Okay." Cruger said hesitantly.

Kat rolled over on her side, the image of Lucifer burned into her mind. Every time Kat would fall asleep, she seen him. Eventually Kat just got up and got ready for the day.

XxX

Kat was sitting in her lab. She was looking at the picture Summer drew. _I hope that Summer's wrong on this one._ Kat thought.

Summer had a gift. She could see the future. It was usually just something little like Hunter going to the doctors or someone getting in trouble. _But Summer's never wrong. _Kat thought, _like the time she knew that there was going to be a fire in my lab. And she drew the picture and showed it to me and sure enough it happened. But there's a chance right? _

Kat's thoughts were interrupted when Summer came running in the room. "Summer?" Kat asked.

She had a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?" Kat asked.

Summer shoved her sketch pad in Kat's face again. This time it was a picture of herself sitting on Kat's lap with Lucifer in Kat's lab.

"Oh no." Kat whispered but before Kat could do anything, a voice answered her.

"Oh no what my dear?" the voice said.

Kat got chills from the voice, "What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I want you Katherine. I want you to be mine. I want to be with you forever." Lucifer asked.

_Oh no. It's happening. _Kat thought. She looked down at Summer who instantly ran out of the lab.

"Why do you want to be with me? You don't even know me?" Kat said as she stood up.

"Because, you don't have to know someone to fall in love with them. And from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. I will make you mine." Lucifer said as he walked towards Kat.

Kat backed away until she was touching the wall. She couldn't run out of the lab, because he was in the way. Kat could only stall him and hope that Summer went to get Cruger.

XxX

Summer ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran right to the Command Center.

Once inside she ran over to her 'Uncle' Cruger and pointed at the picture.

"What's wrong Summer?" Cruger asked.

Summer just jumped up and down and pointed at the picture.

"What? That looks like the guy from our battle yesterday. Wait? Is this happening now?" Cruger asked panicky.

Summer nodded and ran out of the room with Cruger hot on her tail.

XxX

"But why would you want to be with someone you don't know. I mean I understand the whole 'love' thing, but still." Kat said. She was trying to stall.

Lucifer walked closer to her.

"Because. I love you. It's as simple as that. Come with me, I can offer you the world Katherine." Lucifer offered.

"I-" But Kat was cut off with the doors to her lab opened and Cruger came running in.

"Kat!" He yelled.

"Doggie!"

"Let her go." Cruger growled.

"Why? Are you going to make me?" Lucifer said.

"If you don't then yes I will." Cruger snapped.

"I am Lucifer. I have conquered more than twenty galaxies. I'm not afraid of you." Lucifer said. His black eyes went cold.

"What do you want?" Cruger asked.

"I want her." Lucifer said as he pointed to Kat.

Kat looked at Cruger.

"Don't you touch her. You can't have her." Cruger said as he walked slowly over to Kat.

"And why is that?" Lucifer asked.

"Because I'm his." Kat said, "He's my husband and you can't do anything about it. Leave." Kat said.

"I will get you my dear Katherine. You will be mine. The question is how many people will suffer?" Lucifer said as he disappeared.

His words echoed through Kat's head. She stared at Cruger. He pulled her into a hug. She welcomely took it. After about a minute, Cruger left. Summer ran over and hugged Kat.

"Thanks Summer." Kat said.

Summer just nodded and smiled at Kat.


	4. A Hero?

All the Rangers, Damien, and Isabel were told about what Lucifer had said to Kat. Rowan was now on twenty-four hour 'Kat Duty', as Jack called it.

Kat was in the Command Center with Cruger. "Hey Doggie, you might want to come check this out." Kat said.

Cruger causally walked over to Kat, "What is it Dr. Manx?" Cruger asked. Even though they were married, they did keep it professional in front of the cadets. "I've got an energy spike form this spot. I think we should go check it out.

"Alright." Cruger pulled out his morpher and called the rangers and told them where to go. "The Rangers are on their way."

"Let's go Doggie." Kat said as her and Cruger pulled out their morphers.

XxX

Kat and Cruger arrived first on Cruger's ATV. Once they were there, they jumped off and started looking around.

"I don't hear anything." Kat said.

"Me either and I don't like it." Cruger said.

"Well well. If it isn't Doggie Cruger." A voice said that made Cruger's blood turn to ice.

"Benaag." Cruger growled.

Kat knew that name all too well. He was responsible for the destruction of Serious.

"What do you want Benaag?" Cruger asked.

"What? I can't stop by to see my old friend?" Benaag asked.

"I'm not your friend and I never will be." Cruger growled.

Kat couldn't help but think what Isabel would have said in that situation.

Finally the Rangers, Damien, and Isabel had shown up. "Who's that?" Jack asked.

"I'm an old friend." Benaag said, "let me introduce myself. My name is General Benaag."

"Let me guess, you're the conqueror of galaxies and we should fear you." Isabel said in a sarcastic voice.

Kat bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

"Well, someone's a smart ass." Benaag said. He didn't like to get criticized.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Isabel said.

"Well, I'm going to destroy you now." Benaag said, "But first."

Benaag threw a metal device by the Rangers and it put a force field around them.

"What the?" Z asked.

"I can't have you interfering with my plans now can I? I'm going to destroy you Cruger, then that lovely lady next to you." Benaag said.

"No!" Damien yelled. He tried everything to knock down the force field, but he couldn't.

"Don't waste your time boy. It's impenetrable." Benaag gloated.

"Kat get out of here." Cruger said.

"No Doggie. I'm going to fight with you." Kat said.

"For once just listen to me and leave." Cruger pleaded.

"Aw. How touching. But do you honestly think I'm going to let her leave?" Benaag asked as his hand turned into a gun.

"This is between me and you Benaag. Leave her out of it." Cruger said.

"Oh no. My new boss has hired me to take you down, and just for fun I'm going to take her out with you." Benaag said.

"Your new boss?" Kat asked.

"Yes. I quit serving Gruumm a long time ago and found Lucifer. He's my new Lord. And he gave me orders to take you out Cruger." Benaag said as he shot at Cruger.

Cruger pushed Kat out of the way and she landed roughly on the ground a few feet beside him. If she wasn't morphed, it would have hurt her more than it did. When the smoke cleared, Cruger was on the ground unconscious.

"Doggie!" Kat screamed as she ran over to him.

"Move out of the way." Benaag said.

"No." Kat said flatly.

"If you don't move, then I'll shoot you first." Benaag said.

"Do it. I dare you." Kat threatened.

Benaag shot Kat. When the smoke cleared, she was still standing protectively over Cruger.

"What?" Benaag asked.

"I told you. You're not going to hurt Doggie." Kat said.

Benaag glared at Kat. He shot Kat five more times.

"No!" the Rangers yelled.

"Let's see you survive that." Benaag chuckled.

But Kat did survive. She was on her knees, but she was still protecting Cruger.

"That's it. You've pissed me off," Benaag said as he's gun changed into a bigger one, "Prepare to die."

Benaag shot at Kat. Kat bowed her head and waited but nothing happened. She looked up to see Lucifer standing in front of her with a sword defensively in his hands.

"Lord Lucifer!" Benaag cried out.

"That's it Benaag," Lucifer said in an unpleasant tone, "I told you to take out Cruger. I specifically said if you touched Katherine, I was going to kill you. Well, I hold up to my promises." Lucifer said.

He pointed his sword at Benaag. There was a flash of light. Nothing was left of Benaag. Lucifer walked over and smashed the force field device and started to walk away. The Rangers were too confused to move. Kat on the other hand got up on her feet and staggered over to Lucifer.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"He hurt you. I hired him for one reason. I don't care even if he had killed Cruger, he wasn't supposed to touch you and he did so he had to go."

"But-" Kat said, but she fainted before she could say another word.

Lucifer swiftly caught her and walked over to Damien and gave Kat to him, "Even though I love her, I think you have better medical supplies then I do. Don't take this as I am on your side. I'm going to conquer Earth." Lucifer said.

"I wouldn't think that you were on my team for one minute. But thank you for protecting my mother." Damien said.

"Your mother?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"Yes, now get out of here." Damien growled.

Lucifer bowed and disappeared.

"Um? What just happened?" Bridge asked.

"I don't know. But I know he won't hurt Kat." Sky said.

"Well let's get them back to the infirmary." Z said.

* * *

**Ohhh well that was an interesting little twist, wasnt it (:**


	5. The Truth

After the encounter with Lucifer yesterday, everyone was confused.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I mean we know he likes Kat but still." Bridge started to ramble.

Kat walked out of the infirmary, "it's because I love you guys. If I lost you I'd be hurt and he doesn't want me hurt." Kat said.

"Kat! You're not supposed to be out of the infirmary yet!" Syd squealed

"I'm fine." Kat argued.

"No you're not. You took too much of that blow. You could still be hurt." Z protested.

"I'm fine honest. Even Dr. Felix said I can go out." Kat said.

"Oh." Everyone said.

Kat left for her lab and the Rangers went their separate ways.

XxX

It was nigh time at SPD. Damien and Isabel were laying together. Isabel's head was on Damien's shoulder and they were talking.

"What's wrong Damien?" Isabel asked.

"It's just, I don't know, Lucifer's supposed to be a bad guy and yet he saves us? Mom I understand but why us?" Damien said.

"I talked to Kat about that earlier and we're thinking that it's because if he killed us, it would hurt Kat and he doesn't want Kat hurt." Isabel said as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"But still."

"Don't worry about it. It's over with." Isabel said.

"Okay. I wont." Damien said.

Isabel put her head back down and fell asleep. Damien just stared at the ceiling lost in thought.

XxX

Damien went out for a walk by his self. He needed to clear his head. He kept replaying the look on Lucifer's face when he handed Kat to him. He looked like a mixture of dismay and despair.

Damien wasn't pay much attention to where he was walking and ran right into a man, Damien fell over.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Damien said as he lifted himself up off of the ground.

"Don't worry Damien." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer." Damien growled.

"Don't worry Damien. I didn't come looking for a fight. I'll be on my way." Lucifer said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!" Damien yelled.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?" Damien asked.

"Why did I do what?" Lucifer asked.

"Why did you save us? I know why you saved Mom, but why us?" Damien asked.

"Damien listen to me. I love your mother. If I would have let you die she would have never forgave me. I cant stand to see her hurt." Lucifer said, "I don't want to hurt you either."

"Why would you hurt me?" Damien asked.

"I will crush anyone who gets in my way Damien," Lucifer said. "You, you are strong. I know it. If you join with me, we can rule this world together. I'll spare all your friends. They wont be hurt. Just join me."

Damien glared at Lucifer, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't." Lucifer said, "But think about it. Why would I lie to my love's son? If Katherine and I were to get together, you'd be the next ruler. You would be prince of this world. I don't want to take it over to destroy it."

"Then what do you want to do with it?" Damien asked.

"I want to improve it. To make it better. Discrimination has struck this world. People fight in wars that are not needed. If I ruled, everyone would be treated fairly. Everyone would live in peace. Your government has grown corrupt and out of control. The only people that will be hurt would be the people who stand in my way." Lucifer said.

"So you want it to be like communism?" Damien asked.

"You could say that. Just think about it Damien, a world without fighting, without killing. Everyone would get along with each other. Everyone would live in peace." Lucifer said. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Damien asked.

"Who is your father?"

"I never really knew him. He was killed by Gruumm when I was young." Damien said.

"What if I told you that your father wasn't dead?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you mean? Of course my father's dead." Damien said. _Who does this guy think he is?_ Damien thought.

"What if I were to tell you that I was your father, would you listen to my story?" Lucifer asked.

"You're not my father. I lost both of my parents when I was young. Kat's the closest thing I have to family." Damien whispered.

"Damien, your mother died when you were born. I was in a dangerous line of work then, before I got where I am now. I brought you to Earth and left you in the hands of the Herstine's. I was going to come back to you, until I got word that Gruumm had destroyed the Herstines and I thought that meant you too. But when I saw you, with Katherine, I knew you were my son. I know that you know that I'm telling the truth." Lucifer explained.

"No you're not! You're lying!" Damien yelled.

"What will it take to make you believe me?" Lucifer asked.

"A blood test." Damien said.

"Alright." Lucifer snapped his fingers and a test tube and a tourniquet appeared. Lucifer transferred some of his blood to the tube and gave it to Damien. "Oh and don't be too hard on Katherine, because she doesn't know you're my son." Lucifer said then he disappeared.

XxX

"Mom?" Damien asked as he walked into Kat's lab.

"Yes Damien?"

"Can you run these two blood samples for me." Damien asked.

"Of course. What am I looking for?" Kat asked.

"Well, I ran into Lucifer today. He claims he's my father. I don't believe him. So he gave me his blood so I could have it tested." Damien said.

"I'll get to work right now." Kat said.

It took about five minutes for Kat to run the test. When the results appeared, Kat put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What?" Damien asked.

"You're his son Damien." Kat said.


	6. Taken

"I can't believe he's my father." Damien said in disbelief.

"It'll be okay Damien." Kat said. She walked over and tried to hug Damien, but he walked away. Kat didn't stop him. She couldn't blame him for being upset, she just hoped that he didn't do anything stupid.

XxX

It was nighttime when Damien walked out of SPD. He needed to clear his head. He walked down to the park. He sat down on one of the park benches. As he was staring at the water, a figure appeared on the bench beside him.

"Father." Damien said.

"So you believe me now?" Lucifer asked.

"Mom ran the blood test."

"Have you considered my offer?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, I have." Damien said.

XxX

Kat paced back and forth in the Command Center. She was getting worried. It wasn't like Damien not to come back. He'd been gone most of the night. After about three hours, Kat was worried. She hadn't even heard from him. Kat was going to see if Isabel knew anything, but before she could the warning lights started to blink.

_Great. Now what? _She thought. She looked at the monitor to see Lucifer. He was standing on what looked like a shadow. Below him were hundreds of Krybots.

"What is it Kat?" Cruger asked.

"We've got a problem Doggie. Lucifer's attacking." Kat said.

"What?" Cruger exclaimed. He jumped out of his seat and ran over to the monitor. "Kat," He said, "Warn the base."

Kat ran over to the intercom and spoke, "Attention everyone. We're under attack. This is not a drill. I need B squad to report to the Command Center immediately."

Within seconds B Squad was in the Command Center along with Isabel and Rowan.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We're under attack." Cruger said.

"By?" Isabel asked.

"Lucifer. Get ready, they'll hit the base in three, two, one…" As if on cue, the base shook.

"They've broken through the doors!" Kat yelled.

Just then, Summer and Hunter came running in the Command Center.

"Mommy!" Hunter cried.

"Kat, will you watch the kids?" Z asked.

"Of course. They'll be safe in my lab." Kat said. The kids got on Rowan's back and Kat and Isabel ran to their lab.

"Now what?" Bridge asked.

"We fight." Cruger said.

XxX

They made it easily to Kat's lab. Once inside, Kat locked the door and pulled out her morpher. Kat turned her attention back to the kids. "Are you alright?" Kat asked.

They both nodded.

"Alright. Rowan, I want you to hide under my desk with them." Kat said.

Rowan did as she was told and took the kids under the desk.

"What are you planning Kat?" Isabel asked.

"They'll probably come for me." Kat said.

Before Isabel could say anything, the doors to Kat's lab exploded. After the smoke cleared, Lucifer stood in the doorway. "My dear Katherine. I have come for you." Lucifer said.

"Go to hell." Kat growled.

"That's not way to treat your new Lord." Lucifer said.

"Bite me." Kat snarled.

"You heard her." Isabel said.

Lucifer glared at Isabel, "And you are?"

"I'm Isabel. Kat's step-daughter." Isabel said.

"Ah. So you're the one Damien keeps talking about." Lucifer said.

"What?" Isabel asked.

"I said 'so you're the one Damien keeps talking about.'" Lucifer repeated.

"I heard you. I meant why would you know what Damien says?" Isabel asked.

"Oh? My son and I have had a nice bonding time." Lucifer said.

"Damien's not your son." Isabel said through her clenched teeth.

"Yes he is." Kat said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Isabel yelled.

"We just found out, and he didn't want me to tell anyone." Kat said.

"Well," Isabel said, "Whether you're his father or not, I'm not going to let you get to Kat." Isabel said.

"You can't stop me girl." Lucifer said. He lifted his staff, which lwas like a smaller verson of Omni's, and slammed it into the ground. Both Kat and Isabel fell to the ground clutching their heads.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Isabel asked.

"It's a high frequency pitch that affects the nerves in the ear. It causes extreme pain," Lucifer looked towards Kat, "At least it does to humans." Kat was lying on the ground unconscious.

"What does it do to Kat?" Isabel asked.

"It knocks her out." Lucifer said, he lifted his other hand and Kat's body floated over to him.

"Stop!" Hunter yelled. He and Summer stepped out from behind the desk.

Lucifer just laughed at the kids and looked over to Isabel. She would pass out any minute now.

"you think we're funny do ya?" Hunter asked.

"Yes I do, but I'll take you while I'm at it." Lucifer said. He pointed his staff at the kids and a dark purple bubble formed around them.

Isabel tried to get up and help, but there was no use, "No." she whispered before she fell into the darkness.

* * *

**1. Okay I know it's short. Sorry about that... **

**2. I'm sorry I havent updated recently. I havent been in the mood, and if I'm not in the mood the story sucks. \**

**3. Read and Review if you would like (: **


	7. We're Family

"Isabel. Isabel wake up!" She heard someone saying. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked to adjust to the lighting in the room. "What happened?" she asked. She had a pounding headache.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Cruger said. Isabel looked up to see all the Rangers around her.

"The last thing I remember is Lucifer coming to take Kat, he used some high pitch noise that knocked Kat out instantly, then he took her, but the kids try to stop him. He took them too. I'm sorry. I tried to save them." Isabel said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Sky said.

"But I feel so bad." Isabel said.

"What do we do now?" Z asked.

"We get the kids and Kat back." Cruger said.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you." Isabel said. Everyone looked at her, "Damien's Lucifer's son."

There was some form of shock on everyone's face.

XxX

Kat woke up on a what felt like a medical bed. She slowly opened her eyes. She seen that she was right, she was on a medical bed. Hunter and Summer were beside her. "Hunter? Summer?" Kat asked as she sat up.

"Aunty Kat!" Hunter exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kat asked.

"Well the bad man was trying to take you and we tried to stop him, but we couldn't. He was too strong." Hunter said.

"You what!" Kat practically yelled.

"We're sorry." Hunter said. Summer just nodded her head.

"It's alright, but why would you do something like that?" Kat asked.

"Because you're our family and we protect family." Hunter said.

Kat embraced both kids into a hug. "I love you guys. Now I want you to stay here." Kat said.

"No, we wanna come." Summer said.

Kat stared at Summer for a moment, "No. You'll get hurt."

"But watch what we can do!" Hunter pleaded.

"Alright." Kat said.

Hunter clapped his hands and there were five more of him, Summer lifted her hand up and as she did, Kat lifted up into the air.

"Woah okay! Put me down now." Kat said.

"So can we come?" all the Hunters asked at once.

"Alright, but you have to be careful." Kat said.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Surprisingly there were no guards by the door. Kat cautiously walked down the hallway with Hunter and Summer close behind. She was going to get out of here, even if it costed her her life.

* * *

**Okay so I'm still lacking enthusiasm. Sorry guys. **


	8. Death and a Secret

Kat and the kids walked out of the room. The kids followed closely behind Kat. Kat was surprised because there weren't any guards. Kat eventually came across an open door. She peeked inside to see Damien sitting on a bed.

"Damien!" Kat called out to her son.

Damien's head turned, "Mom?"

Kat and the kids ran into the room, Kat embraced her son. "What happened to you? I was so worried, and then Lucifer attacked…" Kat stopped, "Damien what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"I'm Lucifer's son." Damien said.

"You're point?"

"My point is, is that he's my father and I must do as he wishes." Damien said.

Kat's jaw dropped, "What? Damien what's wrong with you. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." Kat said.

"But he's my father." Damien whispered.

"And I'm your mother." Kat said.

"No. No you're not. You're my ADOPTED mother. There's a difference." Damien said.

His words hurt Kat, he could tell. She stood beside him in silence. When she was about to say something, Lucifer came in.

"Ah! My dearest Katherine and Damien my son!" Lucifer said completely ignoring the little children.

Kat didn't even acknowledge his presence, she just stared at Damien. Lucifer walked over and put his hand on Damien's shoulder. Then he turned to Kat, "I'm glad that you will become my wife Katherine."

"I will what?" Kat exclaimed at his remark. She didn't want to become his wife, she already had a love and this guy was psycho.

"You will become my wife." Lucifer repeated again.

"No. I'm not going to become your wife. I already have a husband." Kat said.

"Why do you love him? I am better than him in every way and yet you choose him over me?" Lucifer said.

"Yes. I love _him_ not_ you_." Kat said as she turned away from him, but Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You will be my wife. Even if I have to force you." Lucifer said.

"I'm not scared of you." Kat hissed.

"Ha! You will be when I'm done with you." Lucifer said as he grabbed a hold of Kat's hand pulled her out of the room.

"No! Aunty Kat!" Summer and Hunter yelled.

_Mom._ Damien thought.

XxX

Kat struggled to pull her hand free, but there was no use. He was too strong. "Let me go!" Kat yelled.

"Never. You will be my wife." Lucifer growled.

"No! I don't love you!" Kat yelled.

"I don't care!" Lucifer said as he yanked on Kat's arm.

He pulled Kat into a small room with one table in the center. He pushed Kat on the table and straps appeared around her and strapped her to the table.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked.

"I'm going to alter your memory. You'll love me forever, not that dog." Lucifer said.

"But I don't want to love you! Don't you get it!" Kat screamed.

Lucifer walked over and slapped Kat across the face, "Listen to me, I am your ruler now. I am your husband. You WILL LOVE ME!" Lucifer yelled in Kat's face.

"No. I won't love you. If you don't let me go I'll hate you forever." Kat said.

Lucifer had finally snapped, He walked over to a machine and started pressing buttons on it. Suddenly Kat's head felt like it was going to explode, she cried out in pain.

XxX

Kat's screams could be heard in Damien's room.

"How could you let him do that to her?" Summer asked, "After all Aunty Kat's done for you, this is how you repay her? Wow Damien."

Damien didn't even wait to listen to the rest of want to hear what else Summer was going to say. Not only did it hurt, but it was true. All Kat's ever done for him, _She_ was the one who took him in,_ She_ protect him with her life,_ She_ was his mother and he needed to save her.

Damien ran out of the room and down the hall. He busted down the door, "Leave her the hell alone!" Damien yelled.

Lucifer looked at Damien like he was crazy, "What?"

But Damien was already over by Lucifer shutting the machine down, Kat's screams quieted.

"I said leave her alone." Damien growled.

"_You're_ telling_ me_ what to do? I'm your father!" Lucifer yelled.

"Yea and she's my mother. She's been around longer than you." Damien said.

Lucifer attacked Damien, "If I can't have her than no one can!" Lucifer said as he tried to jump at an unconscious Kat, but Damien grabbed his foot and Lucifer fell to the ground. Lucifer cursed under his breath and kicked Damien in the face.

Damien let go of Lucifer's foot. Lucifer quickly got up and walked over to Kat, He pulled a knife out and held it to Kat's throat. Kat, who gained her consciousness back, tried to get out of the straps again, but Lucifer held the knife closer to Kat's throat.

"You should have said yes." Lucifer said as he tried to stab Kat, but the knife bounced off of something.

Summer had put up a force field around Kat. "You pesky little brats!" Lucifer yelled as he started running over at them, but Damien tackled him to the ground. Summer and Hunter ran over to Kat. Summer kept her shield up while Hunter unstrapped Kat. She hugged the kids.

"Damien!" Kat cried out.

"I'll be alright! Get out of here!" Damien called out as Lucifer kicked Damien off into the machine.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kat yelled.

Damien stood up and the machine behind him caught fire and exploded.

"Damien!" Kat screamed as she ran out of the force field and over to Damien.

She shook him to try to get him awake, but Lucifer walked over and pulled Kat's hair. He threw her into the wall. Kat hit the wall face first. Kat's head spun, there was smoke filling the room and Lucifer didn't help. He picked Kat up and punched her in the stomach before throwing her across the room.

"If I can't have you, no one will." Lucifer said manically.

"Go to hell." Kat said.

"Well I'll take you with me!" Lucifer said as he kicked Kat in the head. Kat lost consciousness.

Damien on the other hand had regained his. He made a fist and shadows started to swirl around it. The shadows came to a point. It looked like a dagger around Damien's hand, in fact that's what it was. A Shadow Dagger.

Damien looked to the kids, "Get out of here now." Damien said as he lifted his other hand around them and transported them back to SPD.

Afterwards he jumped at Lucifer and dug his dagger deep into Lucifer's back. The shadow dagger came out of the other side of Lucifer's body. Lucifer became pale and fell to the ground dead.

Damien turned his attention back to Kat. She had a gash on the side of her head, and probably a bruise on her stomach. Damien carefully picked her up and teleported out of the burning ship.

They landed inside of the SPD Command Center.

"Damien!" Isabel yelled as she ran over and gave Damien a hug.

"We've got to get Mom help." Damien said.

Cruger took Kat from Damien and took her to the infirmary.

"We heard about what happened." Sky said.

"Oh. Let me guess, Summer and Hunter." Damien said.

"Yep. Did you kill him Damien?" Syd asked.

"Yes. He won't be returning ever again." Damien said.

"Well, now what?" Z asked.

"Now we celebrate." Jack said.

XxX

A few hours later:

Everyone was at the party. It wasn't as big as the one Jack and Sid threw when they defeated Gruumm, but it was still big. Kat wondered how they managed to do it in only a few hours.

Kat was standing out on the balcony by herself when Damien walked out.

"Mom?" Damien asked.

"Yes Damien?" Kat asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there." Damien said sadly, "It's just I thought that since I finally found my real father I shouldn't betray him. I thought he loved me, but I don't think he did." Damien let a tear fall from his eyes.

"Damien," Kat said as she noticed the tear, "Listen to me. It's alright. I'm fine, everyone's alright. And you did the right thing in the end and that's all that matters." Kat pulled her son into a hug.

Damien welcomed the hug gratefully.

Their hug was broken when the sliding door shut, Doggie Cruger was standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone."Damien said with a smile. Kat returned the smile before Damien left.

Cruger walked up beside Kat and put an arm around her. Kat laid her head on his shoulder, "Doggie there's something I've got to tell you."

"Yes my darling?" Cruger said.

Kat pulled her head off of Cruger shoulder before she looked him in the eyes, "Doggie I'm pregnant." Kat said.

"Really?" Cruger asked excitedly.

"Yes. You're going to be a father." Kat said before she and Cruger kissed.

* * *

**M'kay so there's the ending (:**

**I've got a few things to say:**

**1. Sorry if the death of Lucifer's violent, I'm writing a Scream Fanfic. and well.. You get it ;)**

**2. Do you think I should start another?**

**3. Sorry it took so long... **


End file.
